


The Day Off

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, adult content inside, not for kids to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: I don't own anything.





	The Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

It was finally time to go home. Shinsuke was done for the day and he came out of his office. He greeted his employees as he exited the building. Shinsuke was now a CEO of the Kiheitai. After the war was over, he decided to turn the Kiheitai into a business. His company was one of the most powerful and influential companies globally. He got into his car and drove back home. He arrived to a darkened penthouse. He’d been living alone for a couple years now and truthfully, it made him feel lonely at times. He wished that a certain someone would live with him already.

“Ah Shinsuke is that ya?” The lights turned on. 

“Tsukuyo?” His eye widened when he saw his fiance standing in front of him with an apron on. “When did you come?”

“I came ‘bout an hour ago. Ya’ve been workin’ hard an’ I wanted to do somethin’ for ya...” she said bashfully. Shinsuke walked up to her and stood in place. She couldn’t see his face because his bangs were in the way. “Shinsuke?” He hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder. “Shinsuke are ya okay?!”

He chuckled. “I’m so glad you’re here. I was missing you so much.” After hugging for a bit, they broke free. “Something smells good.”

“I thought I’d make ya some dinner. I can’t guarantee the taste though, sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’ll taste good because you put your effort into making it.”

Tsukuyo smiled. “Go wash up. Everythin’ will be ready by the time ya come out.”

He did as he was instructed. He slipped on a simple t-shirt and navy pajama pants and came into the kitchen. Two plates of delicious looking omurice were set on the table.

“Sorry, it’s not somethin’ fancy.”

“What are you talking about? This looks so delicious. Come sit Tsukuyo.” He seated her first, then he seated himself. Shinsuke took the first bite while Tsukuyo was watching him anxiously. There was a sparkle in his eye as soon as he tasted it. “This is so delicious.”

“Really?” Tsukuyo consciously let out a breath of relief.

“Mhmm. You take a bite too.” He lifted a spoonful of food to her.

Tsukuyo blushed at his gesture. “I-I can eat it myself!”

Shinsuke smiled, “I want to spoil you a bit.” Tsukuyo reluctantly gave into him and ate from the spoon. Her eyes lit up.  _ She’s so adorable.  _

“This isn’t bad at all.”

“It’s really good. Thank you for making it.”

Tsukuyo shook her head. “Thank ya for enjoyin’, though I didn’t do much. Hinowa shared her recipe with me. It’s all thanks to her that this came out good.” 

“Still doesn’t change the fact you executed it so well.”

After they finished dinner, they cleaned up together. Shinsuke made some tea for them and they unwinded. They talked with each other for hours. Tsukuyo noticed the time and set the cup down. “Jeez it’s already this late? Time always goes by too quickly when I’m with ya.”

Shinsuke didn’t want her to leave. Tsukuyo did stay over a couple of times but she was always gone by the time he woke up because of work. Tsukuyo was about to get up to gather her things but got stopped by Shinsuke holding onto her wrist. “Don’t go Tsukuyo.”

Tsukuyo didn’t want to leave him either but she has to patrol early in the morning tomorrow. “Shinsuke I don’t wanna go either.”

“Then don’t go.”

“Ya know why I have to.”

He let go of her and whipped out his cellphone. He dialed a number and after a couple of rings the person on the other side answered. “It’s me, do you think you can fill in for Tsukuyo tomorrow? Nothing, it’s just that I want her to stay with me. Thanks, Seita.” He got off the phone. “Seita’s covering for you tomorrow. You don’t have to go back home anymore.” He stood up and scooped her up. He took them to his bedroom. He gently settled her down onto the bed.

“Wait Shinsuke at least let me shower before we go to bed.”

“Okay.”

Tsukuyo went over to his drawer and took out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She’d always end up wearing his clothing when she slept over. Shinsuke didn’t mind at all, in fact he encouraged it. He loved seeing her in his clothing. Shinsuke lied down on the bed while waiting for her. When he heard her re-enter the room he sat up and saw her in his clothing. He walked up to her. “You still have your hair wet silly.” He got a towel and carefully dried her hair. Tsukuyo was wearing a white t-shirt and he could see through it a bit.  _ She’s not wearing a bra. _ He felt his face heating up amd his pants getting tight.

“Shin-su-ke,” she whispered into his ear. “I can feel it pokin’ me ya know.” Her hand snaked down to the bulge in his pants. She rubbed it up and down. As she was feeling him, she felt a fire ignite at the pit of her stomach.

The combination of her touch and her sultry voice sent a shiver down his spine. It had been awhile since they were last intimate and it took every fiber of his being to hold back right now. Tsukuyo wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Her breasts were pushed onto him. “Nn! I can’t hold it in anymore dammit!” He put his arms around her and hoisted her up. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pinned her against the wall.

“Shinsu-” He hungrily captured her lips. “Mm!” As their kissing became more intense he let his tongue enter her mouth and interlace with hers. They broke their kiss because they needed air. “Shinsuke...let me down.” He let her down. She started taking off his shirt.

“A bit eager are we?”

“Oi yer the one that started it,” she replied with a smirk. His shirt fell to the floor. She went on her knees to pull his pants and boxers down at the same time. His member was up and ready for action. Tsukuyo let out an audible gasp. “My, my. It must’ve been hard to contain this.” She wrapped her hand around his member and started moving it.

“Ah,” Shinsuke couldn’t help but let out a moan. The feeling of her hand alone felt great.

“Ya like that huh?” Her hand started moving faster. She saw a bit of pre-cum coming out. She licked his tip then started sucking it.

“Nngh!”

She continued playing around with his tip using her mouth while her hand was keeping the rest of his member busy. She felt his member twitching and she could tell he was close. Before Shinsuke could warn her, he shot his load over her face and shirt. “Ah! Tsukuyo, I’m so sorry.” He quickly grabbed his shirt and tried to clean her.

“It’s okay Shinsuke,” Tsukuyo said with a giggle. “I enjoyed that surprise very much.” She got some of his load on her finger and had a taste.

_ This woman will surely be the death of me.  _ He held her arm and helped her up. “My turn.” He lifted her shirt up enough to expose her breasts. “You're so beautiful. I'm so glad this is all mine.” He took a nipple in his mouth and nipped it. Her back slightly arched from the pleasure he sent throughout her body. He began sucking while his hand slithered up to her other breast and began toying around with it.

“Mm!” He continued to assault her breasts. While he distracted her by focusing on her breasts, he slipped his other hand in the boxers and caressed her wet entrance. She gasped. “Shinsuke!” She gripped onto his shoulders.

His mouth got off her breasts. “What is it?” he asked coyly.

Before she could respond, he plunged a finger inside of her. “Ah!” 

“How I love the sounds your lovely voice produces.” He started moving his finger brilliantly. When she least expected it he added two more fingers in. He let his fingers tease and explore her smooth walls. 

“Nn-ah! Ahn!” The mixture of his fingers working inside of her and the slushing sounds drove her to the edge. She felt herself contracting around him.

“About to come? I’m not quite done yet.” He felt bold and added a fourth finger. 

“AH!” Her grip on him strengthened. 

“If it’s too much, I’ll take it out.” Tsukuyo shook her head. He continued moving around in her and felt her walls closing in on him even more.

“Shinsuke, oh, ah! Yer drivin’ me crazy!”

“Give yourself over to pleasure Tsukuyo.” He quickened his pace and soon enough she gave herself over to pleasure. After she came, he slipped his fingers out of her. Tsukuyo quivered from losing his touch. He licked up her juices as he looked her in the eye.

Tsukuyo blushed. “T-That’s embarrassin’!” She tried to wipe his hand with the shirt but he moved his hand.

“Nope, I’m going to savor it. Thanks for the meal.” After he finished, he looked back at her. “We’re only getting started,” he said with a dark glint in his eye. “For starters, let’s take that shirt off of you now.” He took the shirt off of her and let it fall to the floor. That motion alone was enough to spark excitement in Tsukuyo. She felt herself starting to get wet again. Shinsuke noticed a single drop of her juice roll down her inner thigh. His member itself started standing up again at the sight of her. 

He lifted her up and supported her by keeping his hands on her ass. “Tsukuyo, I can’t wait any longer. I want to feel all of you right now,” he growled. Tsukuyo nodded to give him the okay. He aligned her entrance to his member and shoved it in. He was surrounded by her tight, silklike walls and loved it. He loved feeling her around him the most.

“Ah!” Tsukuyo was shocked that he shoved everything in one go. Once she adjusted to him, he felt a dull pulse indicating it was okay for him to move now.

He still wanted to make sure that she was okay with him move so he asked her. “Tsukuyo, I’m going to start moving now.” He started off at a steady pace. 

“Hm, Shinsuke. Go faster.”

“Okay.” He picked up his pace and started thrusting deeper into her. She hugged him tighter to prevent herself from falling backwards. Since Shinsuke was pounding into her while she had her legs and arms wrapped around him, he was hitting her deep in an entirely new way. 

“Ahn~ Ah~ I love the way yer hittin’ deep inside me Shinuske!”

“Nngh, Tsukuyo you feel so damn good.” His compliment made her blush even harder than she already was. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck. He covered a spot of her fair skin with his mouth and started sucking, leaving a hickey. He left marks all over her neck and collarbones. His thrusts became much more rapid because he was close to coming. “Tsukuyo, I’m going to come soon.”

Her walls squeezed him harder. “Me too Shinsuke.” After a couple of more deep, hard thrusts he ejaculated inside of her. She felt his hot liquid fill her inside.

“Ah!” Shinsuke kept moving his member inside of her to satisfy her too. Soon after Tsukuyo arched her back and came too. He unsheathed himself and brought them to the bed. He laid her down on her back and lied down next to her. They laid down there for a few minutes to calm down.

Tsukuyo got on top of him and straddled him. “It’s still standin’ up.” His member didn’t die down after the ejaculation.

“Yeah that’s how much I’ve wanted you.”

Tsukuyo smiled. “Sorry if ya been feelin’ lonely.” She got his member and slipped it back inside of her. “Mmn!” 

“Nn-ah! Dammit only you can drive me crazy.” The pleasure of feeling her surrounding him once more was indescribable. He could never get bored of that feeling.

Tsukuyo moved at her pace and teased him often by moving her hips around in an entrancing manner. His hands went to her breasts and he started playing around with them. Tsukuyo started moving faster and her inner walls closed in on him. He moved his hips to meet her halfway. A thrill of pleasure ran through her entire body and with a small gasp she came. She rode him until he spurted out his semen inside again.

“Ah~” Tsukuyo collapsed on top of him after he was satisfied too. His big hand ran down her back. “You know I’m not going to let you get any sleep tonight.”

Tsukuyo looked at him with a grin. “Keep me up all night long.”

He flipped their positions. Now she was on her back and he was on top of her. He traced her curves with his finger. He leaned in and gave her a kiss, as his hand was feeling her up and down.

.

It was morning and they were snoozing away after a night filled with activities. Shinsuke was contently sleeping until his phone started vibrating. He grabbed his phone and answered it. “Hello?” he answered curtly.

“Oh Shinsuke did I call at the wrong time? You seem a bit grumpy.” 

“Yes you did call at the wrong time. I’m trying to sleep over here.”

“Ah sorry. I was wondering if you were going to come into work at all today. It’s already ten am you know.”

“I’m not coming in today. Take care of things for me will you Bansai.” 

“Alright I got you covered. Have a nice day with Tsukuyo-san.” Shinsuke hung up the phone.

He settled his phone down. He wrapped his arm back around Tsukuyo and snuggled up to her. “Mornin’,” she said.

“Good morning.” He beamed at her. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

She chuckled. “No, except I thought I was gonna go through the bed with how hard ya were thrustin’.”

Remembering how hard he was going at it last night made him blush a bit. “Sorry.” 

Tsukuyo shook her head. “I loved it!”

“You little minx,” he tackled her. His hand searched for the areas where he knew were her weak points. 

She started laughing. “Haha Shinsuke that tickles!”

“Sometimes I can’t keep up with you. This is payback.” After fooling around for a bit they calmed down. “Hey when are you going to come live with me?” he asked.

“Oh! I forgot to tell ya last night. I’m takin’ some time off work after this week to move in.” 

“You!” He hugged her tightly. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?!”

“Kinda wanted to surprise ya.”

He was grinning ear to ear. “I’m so happy right now you have no idea. I always dreaded dropping you off home.”

“I don’t like bein’ apart from ya either.” 

“Now that we got one of the best news of my life, do you want to get out of bed?”

“I wanna stay in bed with ya like this a little bit longer.”

He kissed her on the head. “Me too. Let’s get out when we feel like it.” The lovers spent a romantic, relaxing day. There were going to be more of them in the future from now on.


End file.
